Kiss Me, Bite Me, Whatever
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Buffy Summers has moved to New York, but she has changed in more than one way. And nightmares plague Buffy about her unavoidable death - again - she has to consider the future for her secret, but Buffy has a plan and turns to the one person who might help her - Angel. Buffy and Angel will rewrite Destiny, and possibly rekindle their Romance. Life is hard when you're the Slayer.R R


**_BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER_**

**Kiss Me. Bite Me. Whatever**

_Sitting here..._

_By myself…_

_In the middle of the night…_

_Yeah, I'm a total badass_. I looked around, studying the graves with a careless glance because honestly – it felt like I was watching grass grow. I leaned back against a tombstone of a suspected Vampire and twirled my stake around and around. Two hours, two freakin' hours I had been sitting here and my ass was starting to get numb. I stifled a yawn, and decided it was late enough. I stood up, stretched and rubbed my butt just to get blood back into that area. A part of me would have stayed and made sure no Vamp escaped from the ground, another part of me would go to bed and get some much needed shut-eye. And unfortunately, the part of me that needed sleep was more vicious than the part of me that wanted to stay. I tucked my stake into the pocket of my coat and started walking back home. I didn't know what the time was, but I walked back towards my home, my pace getting faster and faster because I really wasn't in the mood for anything anymore.

I made my way into my building and walked down the white-washed walled hallway and took the stairs instead of the elevator and counted the white doors because my crappy apartment didn't have a door number. I unlocked door number 32 and mentally groaned, I was thirty-two now, as old as my apartment number. I pushed my door open and closed it behind me. I shrugged out of my coat––

"Kill anything?" I hung up my coat and looked over at the couch. Sitting with her legs propped up, biting her finger nails––

"Stop biting your finger nails," I snapped, storming over and giving the blonde a glare. She rolled her green eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Seriously? Are you upset with me?" she demanded, "I didn't stay out until three in the morning!"

I shook my head and grabbed the remote from the hand that wasn't in her mouth, "Who's the parent here? You or me?"

My daughter rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever," she stood up and brushed past me. I heard her slam her bedroom door and turn up her stereo. I sank down onto the couch and counted…

_3…_

_2… _

_1…_

Bang-bang-bang! Three loud knocks on my front door and I wasn't in the mood for this. I stood up and walked over to the electrical board of my apartment and turned off Jayce's electricity. I heard her swear and shook my head. I felt sorry for my mother for having to deal with me when I was nineteen. Of course, Jayce's situation wasn't like mine…

I heard Jayce throw open her door and I looked at her. She looked like me, same eyes, and same hair. But of course, she wasn't mine. I was Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I had a duty to protect everyone, human and magical. Lucky for me, Jayce was an ordinary human, a girl who I had found at a hospital in a coma when I was twenty-two. She had no family, no one to take her home, just this little nine-year-old girl. She woke up and had no memory of who she was or where she came from. I adopted her because, well…I had too. I had no one, with Mom gone and Dawn away…it felt like I needed her. And she looked like me, it would almost be like she was my own daughter. Apparently my daughter was in the Witness Protection Program, so I could name her whatever I wanted, treat her like she was my own. Jayce, close to my mother's name.

"Is he complaining again?" Jayce asked. I nodded. Jayce rolled her eyes and I put my arms around her.

"C'mon, bed time," I cooed. I brushed aside her long blonde hair, "You can crash in my room tonight."

Jayce nodded and walked off towards my bedroom, "I hate this apartment, when can we have our own house?"

"The minute I rob a bank," I giggled. I followed Jayce into my room and saw her slip in between my sheets. She fell onto my pillows and I strolled to sit on the edge of my bed and brush aside her hair, "Sweet dreams, Jay-Jay," I kissed her forehead.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Jayce asked, peeking up at me through long lashes, "Or are you going to have nightmares again?"

"No idea," I smiled. "But I just have to do something real quick and then I'll join you, okay?"

"Okay," she closed her eyes.

I smiled and walked back towards the kitchen and saw my laptop still on the counter. I had been working on the same email since the nightmares have started and I knew it was time to have a back-up plan. I just had no idea how I was going to go about it. My nightmares were all the same: a Big Bad coming out to kill me, just going through a different approach…my daughter…and I couldn't let that happen. I had a brief moment of courage, I ignored the email and walked straight to the phone. I dialed the number and waited…

One ring…

Two-rings…

"Hello?"

I smiled, "Hi."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah. Um, I realize this is weird seeing as you haven't heard from me in a while but I have something urgent to talk to you about," I explained. I ran my hand through my hair, "And this is really important, so I really need you because you're the only one I trust."

"Buffy, what is it?"

"It's more than it, there's more its," I sighed. "And I know you will do everything right and I know you will understand."

"Buffy, you're making me worry. Where are you?"

I leaned back against the wall and pulled back the blinds and looked out into the city, "New York."

"New York? You're in New York too?!"

I smiled, "I've kind of been stalking you," I giggled. There was so much more brewing, and until the rest of my Scoobies arrived in the city, I was pretty much on my own. And I couldn't afford to be alone and with Jayce. The rest of them didn't know about her, and I'd bet my life the Vampires and all the other baddies would have a field day knowing I had a daughter. I knew what I had to do to protect my only child, "Angel, I need you to help me…"

"With what?" Angel asked.

I swallowed hard. Was this the right choice? This would work, I know it would. I just didn't know how, but Angel would have a clue. It might piss off a few people, but I didn't care. It had to be done, this was my daughter's safety.

"Buffy, what?"

I took a deep breath, "I need to try and make someone else the next potential Slayer, and then make her the Slayer."

* * *

**A/N: MY FIRST EVER BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AND ANGEL FIC! And my first ever cross-over. Okay so, I know this prologue is kinda lame, but the story is hella kick-ass and you won't regret reading it! And it goes out to all those people who think Buffy and Angel SHOULD BE TOGETHER FOR ALL ETERNITY!Bwahahaha! Okay so, I won't tell you how much I love Buffy, but I will tell you that she is my hero. I love OCs, it feels like I can practically touch my favorite characters and that makes me very happy! And besides, Buffy is what made me who I am today!**

**Okay, so, this is new. If you're diggin the vibe, review review review and let me know if you want more! ALSO, I'm writing my own book, so if you're bored go check out my novel (It has Slayers in it too! Plus all the weird and wonderful) s/3115838/1/Slayer-Traits-First-Year and trust me, its got a lot of action, slayers, vampires etc and horror. PM me if you want a synopsis first.**

**And if that link doesn't work, try looking me up on FictionPress under Slayer of the Crimson Blade and my story is called Slayer Traits First Year!**

**The Supernatural is in my blood! What is Buffy up too?!**

**Until then!**

**Please Read and Review! Sorry for any errors.**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer of Angel. The genius Joss Whedon does (you lucky-genius devil)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Saved by Dark Innocence**


End file.
